bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Asamiya (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850178 |no = 8273 |element = Light |altname = Athena Asamiya |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 223 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 33, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 118, 121, 124, 127 |normal_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 12, 8, 8, 8, 6, 8, 12, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 57, 60, 63, 66, 118, 121, 124, 127 |bb_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 15, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 8, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |sbb_distribute = 12, 6, 6, 13, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 60, 118, 121, 124 |ubb_distribute = 10, 15, 30, 25, 20 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A cheerful fighter who possesses keen psychic abilities, Athena came to Grand Gaia after sensing that Rugal was behind a murderous otherworldly tournament. With her worst fears realized, she had to use every scrap of knowledge she possessed to fight her way free of the mental contamination that seemed to invade her mind. After shattering the rage-laden chains that bound her consciousness, Athena rejoined her friends and prepared to get to the bottom of this matter. Soon, she and her friends--both old and new--readied themselves for a fight against their foe's villainous plan of self-resurrection. |summon = How do I look? I bet I look amazing! |fusion = Thanks for the boost! Now leave the rest to me! |evolution = Thank you! You're so kind! | hp_base = 5324 |atk_base = 1921 |def_base = 2062 |rec_base = 2132 | hp_lord = 7605 |atk_lord = 2744 |def_lord = 2946 |rec_lord = 3046 | hp_anima = 8722 |rec_anima = 2748 |atk_breaker = 3042 |def_breaker = 2648 |def_guardian = 3244 |rec_guardian = 2897 |def_oracle = 2797 |rec_oracle = 3493 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Psycho Commando |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken may restore HP, 50% damage counter & hugely boosts elemental damage |lsnote = 50% chance to heal 25% damage & 125% elemental damage |bb = SDM: Phoenix Arrow I |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = Drains 8-10% damage, 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = SDM: Phoenix Arrow II |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, absorbs HP when attacking, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns & activates Light barrier |sbbnote = Drains 10-12% damage, 25% chance to heal 25-30% damage, 60% chance to drain 5-8% damage & activates 3000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = SDM: Phoenix Arrow MAX |ubbdescription = 5 combo massive Light attack on all foes, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = Recovers 100% damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 5 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Psychic Mastery |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Light element and great HP restoration for 3 turns to BB/SBB & 50% damage counter |esnote = Heal 3000-3500 + 15% Rec |evofrom = 850177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth elements to attack effect |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds Light barrier effect to BB |omniskill3_3_note = 2000 HP barrier |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhanced BB/SBB's Light barrier effect |omniskill3_4_note = +500 HP. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds Light barrier effect to BB") |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds slight Fire, Thunder, Light elemental damage reduction effect to BB |omniskill3_5_note = 10% reduction |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds slight Fire, Thunder, Light elemental damage reduction effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 10% reduction |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds slight Water, Earth, Dark elemental damage reduction effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 10% reduction |omniskill3_8_sp = 20 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds slight Water, Earth, Dark elemental damage reduction effect to BB |omniskill3_8_note = 10% reduction |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Athena Asamiya3 }}